


Secret Lover

by MajiLovePrincess



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Love Hotels, Nipple Play, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Secret Relationship, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, lite biting kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23746486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajiLovePrincess/pseuds/MajiLovePrincess
Summary: “Please. Be mine for the night.”Haruka bit her lip. Her traitorous heart kept thumping faster as she hugged him tight and tried not to cry. She wanted him so much. But could they really risk their careers any further?His free hand caressed her cheek, and she gave in to her desires. “Just for tonight,” she choked out, her heart already breaking at the idea of leaving him before morning.
Relationships: Ichinose Tokiya/Nanami Haruka, Nanami Haruka & STARISH (Uta no Prince-sama)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Secret Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Secret Lover is such a fun song. This has very little to do with it, other than me using the title as a springboard. Haruka and Tokiya are my otp, and I got a little carried away with this story. 
> 
> I feel it’s worth noting, in understanding the dynamic, that they are both bisexual and in their 20s here.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

“Ichinose-san,” Haruka pleaded as their hips brushed.

“Nanami-san,” he ground out, kissing the crown of her head roughly. “I need you.”

Haruka looked up at him from beneath her lashes. Her cheeks were dark, and her lips were bruised from his needy kisses. They’d done this before. And this was always where they had stopped. 

“You know the rules,” she said, looking down. She was ready to give in to their routine.

Tokiya was not. “Haruka,” he said, leaning down so their eyes could meet. The use of her given name took her by surprise. His stormy gaze betrayed his desperation. “Do you want this?”

Her ears turned pink in the dim light that filtered in the studio window. “Of course I do,” she whispered as he kissed a trail along her jaw. 

Tokiya reached for her hand and threaded their fingers together. He kissed her cold palm and smiled. “Then, please, my princess. Be mine for the night.”

This was new.

Haruka bit her lip. Her traitorous heart kept thumping faster as she hugged him tight and tried not to cry. She wanted him so much. But could they really risk their careers any further?

His free hand caressed her cheek, and she gave in to her desires. “Just for tonight,” she choked out, her heart already breaking at the idea of leaving him before morning. 

Tokiya sighed into her hair, his eyes drifting closed. Slowly, he pulled back and tugged her to her feet. His nimble fingers straightened out her attire and brushed down the wild strands of pink hair. 

“Ichinose-san?”

“I know where we can go tonight.”

Her pulse quickened again. “Okay.”

Haruka tugged on her coat and scarf. The workday was ending. They only had so long before they would be missed at the dorms. Tokiya, already bundled against the cold, used a hat and glasses to disguise himself.

The winter air outside the recording studio was as unforgiving as Shining would be if he knew what they were about to do. If he knew, even, what they had already done.

Tokiya’s hand stayed in hers the whole time, even when he stopped at an atm to withdraw just the right amount so as not to draw suspicion later.

As they headed toward the subway station, he bought her a lavender shawl at a street kiosk.

“To protect your identity,” he explained, tucking it around her shoulders. He pulled the brim of his hat lower as they merged with the rush hour crowd. “You may not be an idol, but everyone in the industry is getting to know your name.”

Haruka nodded and leaned into his shoulder.

They took a train five stops over to another ward, and finally they ended up in front of a small building decked out in neon signs. A love hotel.

Haruka flushed pink and buried her face in the soft fabric of the shawl. 

The lobby was stiflingly warm after they stepped in from the frigid winds. It smelled like artificial cinnamon and a hint of lube. There thankfully wasn’t a person, only a machine against the wall. Tokiya spent a minute observing the various room options before picking a simple, but nicer one.

As the machine spit out the key, he grabbed a few condoms off the wooden basket on the counter. He stuck them in his pocket after checking that they were in date.

When he noticed her still frozen inside the doorway, the wrinkle in his brow smoothed out. Pulling her into his arms, he leaned down and kissed her cheeks. His gaze was so soft that it reminded her of when he had first confessed to her at the street festival.

“Haruka,” he whispered against her ear, “I’m sorry we can’t go anywhere nicer. I wish I could make this the experience you deserve.”

Haruka stood on her toes and took another kiss, melting against him. “As long as I’m with you, it will be perfect.”

They climbed two flights of stairs and stumbled their way through the stale hallway to find their room.

Tokiya had to fuss with the lock for a moment before the door creaked and gave way.

The room was thankfully clean, and the bedding smelled of detergent.

As Haruka explored the space, Tokiya locked and barred the door. They couldn’t afford any unwelcome guests.

Haruka made sure the blinds were drawn closed before she turned back to face her secret love.

He slid his coat off, folding it over the corner armchair. Haruka padded over in her cold-weather tights and shrugged her coat off with the shawl. She reached for the buttons of his suit jacket, glancing up at his face for permission.

When he nodded, she slid the black buttons out one-by-one to reveal his pressed, white button-down. 

Her small hands were icy on his stomach as she untucked his shirt. Tokiya closed his eyes and let his head tip back as Haruka glided her hands up, tracing his lean muscles.

“Haruka, I love you,” Tokiya murmured, cradling her face and tracing her lips with his thumb. 

Haruka stood on her toes and tugged down on the tails of his shirt until she could return his passion with a kiss. When she pulled away, her amber eyes were as dark as her blush. “I love you, too.”

There was no going back now.

He leaned against the wall, letting her explore his body to her heart’s content. She worked her way up his shirt, undoing the buttons as she went. 

He groaned when her lips landed on his throat, leaving feather-light kisses and tiny nibbles that had him chuckling.

Haruka seemed pleased by his noises, so she crouched, kissing her way down his abs, stopping near his navel. 

She knew he had a photoshoot coming up, so she resisted the urge to mark him as hers. Kisses would have to do for now.

He inhaled sharply and grabbed her wrists when her fingers dipped below his waistband.

Her eyes questioned him.

“Not yet,” he breathed, pulling her up and crashing their lips together. “I want to savor you.”

Tokiya walked her backwards as her lips parted and allowed his tongue entrance to her sweet mouth. She was so caught up in the kiss that she startled when she felt her legs hit the blankets. He gently pushed until her knees buckled against the edge of the bed.

Haruka squeaked as she hit the mattress, and Tokiya laughed from his place above. 

“Are you alright?”

She pouted at him and reached for his collar. “Be gentler,” she commanded, before kissing his jaw.

Tokiya moaned as she used her legs to bring their clothed hips together. 

He held himself up on one arm as the other hand pushed the hem of her knit dress higher and higher.

It passed her hips, revealing the top of her leggings, and soon her naked sides were taunting him. Soft, pale skin gleaming in the incandescent light. It would take a stronger man to resist.

Haruka squealed when long fingers tickled her sides. “Tokiya!” she scolded, giving him a pathetic pout. She flinched and tried to cover her weak spots when he reached out again.

He couldn’t hide his grin as he dipped lower and kissed her nose in apology. 

After pushing the rest of the heavy caramel fabric up, past her chest, Tokiya gently tugged the dress over her head with some help. 

Haruka shivered, laying there in her leggings and plain bra. She pulled him down into a hug as she wrapped her legs around his hips. “So cold,” she said, squeezing her eyes shut.

“Shall I warm you up?” Tokiya purred rubbing his hips into hers as he nibbled her earlobe.

Had she been anyone else, he would have expected an eye roll in the silence before her laughter. “You sounded like Jinguji-san,” she giggled.

“Heaven forbid,” he teased.

Haruka scooted backwards on the bed and patted the sheets next to her in invitation. “That position seemed uncomfortable,” she explained now that he was kneeling above her.

“I appreciate the concern.” He captured her thin wrists in one hand and pinned them above her head. His lips claimed hers briefly, pulling back just as she tried to get more. “It’s certainly much easier to enjoy you now.”

He shifted their legs, rubbing one of his knees against her clothed crotch in a move that had her gasping. “Tokiya!”

With his free hand, he traced the path from her hip to her left breast, gently rubbing her through the cup as he buried his nose in the crook of her shoulder. She arched into his touch, gasping with every little kiss he planted on her flushed skin.

He kissed his way down to the crest of her cleavage before his long fingers traced the edge of her black bra. 

Haruka moaned his name when he tugged the cups down and got to work on her hardening nipples. 

He lavished his tongue over the one as his talented fingers played with the other. 

Her hips ground down on his knee, and she whined her pleasure into his hair. “Tokiy-ah...”

He tried to take more of her into his mouth, but the fabric was very good at getting in his way.

He lifted her off the mattress just enough to slip his hand behind her back and undo the clasp of her bra. 

Releasing her wrists, he kissed his way from her right shoulder to her fingers as he slid the black garment off her body.

Haruka blushed, moving to cover her bust with her newly freed hands.

“Please,” he begged after setting her bra carefully on the bedding, “allow me admire you.”

Haruka’s now-permanent blush darkened enough to rival Otoya’s hair as she uncrossed her arms and revealed her breasts to his tender gaze.

“Beautiful,” he breathed as his lips grazed a pert nipple. She shivered and arched into his delicate touch. 

He trailed his fingers across the stretch marks and tried to kiss as many of the pale scars as he could manage. “You are so lovely,” he praised when he raised his head just long enough to meet her waiting lips.

Haruka’s smile softened. She ran her fingers through his spiked hair. 

His kisses soon turned back to little licks and bites, and it wasn’t long until his mouth sank down, pulling her nipple between his lips even as he teased the other with his thumb and forefinger.

“T-Tokiya, please...”

Not needing further prompting, he sucked the hardened nub further into his mouth and rolled it between his teeth, savoring the angelic gasps that left her lips with each flick of his tongue.

Her hands ended up tangling in his dark hair, tugging without hurting and guiding him in his quest to pleasure her. 

He released the first nipple with a small pop, and paused to accept more of her needy kisses before he brought her other nipple to his hungry lips. 

She bucked against his knee as his fingers took up work on her first nipple. “Yes,” she sighed. “Like that.”

Responding to her touch, he worked the nipple harder between his teeth, and she yelped, arching up until her stomach brushed his chest. “Tokiya!”

Worried, he pulled away, surprised when she whined and tried to pull him back. 

“You don’t have to stop,” she mumbled. “I liked it.”

“We should have a safe word,” he insisted. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Haruka kissed him. “What kind of word should it be?”

“Something that would never naturally come up during sex.”

She mulled this over for a moment before a giggle pushed past her lips.

“What?”

“Our safe word. Penguin.”

Tokiya scoffed, but couldn’t help the grin pulling at his lips. “If you insist.”

“I do insist.”

As she caught her breath, he rested his cheek on the swell of her breast and looked into her lidded eyes. His fingers idly played with her, and his slacks grew tighter with each roll of her hips against his thigh.

“Haruka...”

“Hm?”

“Can I mark you?”

She bit her lip in thought, but nodded. “Somewhere easily hidden.”

“Is here okay?” Tokiya asked, nuzzling the underside of her breast.

“Yes,” she breathed as he teased the area with the tip of his tongue. 

He kissed the soft, unblemished skin, and then he changed the angle of his head so he could catch the skin between his teeth.

Haruka whimpered and clutched his hair a little tighter. “Ah! Tokiya!”

Concerned, he went to release her, but she held him down a little firmer. “Don’t stop,” she pleaded. “I want to be yours.”

His azure eyes drifted closed as his hand traced along her shoulder and down her arm so he could intertwine their fingers. 

She cried out as his teeth sank deeper into the delicate skin, but the hand still buried in his hair assured him that she wanted this. He stroked his thumb over her fingers where they gripped his hand. 

When he was sure a mark had been made, he relaxed his bite and used his tongue to caress the wound. 

Haruka let out a long breath through her nose and rubbed his head.

He left a few parting kisses to the spot before leaning back on his heels to admire his work. 

The mark was quickly bruising, and would surely last most of the week. A small, purple love-bite claiming her in secret.

“Mine,” he whispered, as she sat up to wind her arms around his shoulders and kiss him.

“Yours,” she agreed as her breath ghosted his ear. 

As their lips danced, Haruka’s nimble fingers guided his open shirt off his shoulders and down his arms until it pooled on the bed behind him. 

Her eyes landed on the clock across the wall. “We don’t have long,” she mourned. “Everyone will be home in a few hours.”

“Then let’s make the most of the time we have,” Tokiya encouraged as he tilted her chin up. 

His kiss was gentle this time. Reminding her of their first. A tender kiss hidden in the shadows of the stage mechanics after a concert many months ago. She bit back tears. 

How cruel, she thought, to find love and have it be forbidden. Again.

Tokiya laid her back on the mattress, never releasing the gentle hold of his lips on hers. 

His hands ghosted down her sides to settle on the band of her leggings. 

He pulled back and rested their foreheads together. “May I?”

“Please.”

He knelt between her legs, sliding the leggings down her hips and off each leg while he pressed kisses along her thighs, down her shins, and to the tops of her feet. 

He pulled the condoms from his pocket as Haruka reached for his belt and fussed with the buckle. 

When she finally managed to succeed in undoing his pants, the pair were amused to note that their black underwear matched. 

Tokiya left the bed long enough to kick off his slacks and throw his shirt onto the armchair.

Haruka knelt in front of him when he returned. She settled her hands on his hips, toying with the branded elastic of his boxers.

She brushed her right palm against the tented cloth, feeling her own arousal mount at the broken way he moaned her name. 

Taking that as a good sign, Haruka kissed the hollow of his neck. Her small hands teased and fondled him. Tokiya’s hips arched into her touch, and she decided to tug down the elastic, setting his erection free in the chilled air.

“Haruka,” he groaned as she started to massage her way up and down his length. His arms draped themselves around her slender shoulders as he let her steer.

And steer she did. 

She played him like a piano. One soft hand circled his girth and pumped up and down, just slow enough to drive him mad. The other trailed up his stomach to his chest.

His eyes flew open. “Ha-!” he gasped when her fingers brushed his own sensitive nipples. 

“Is this okay?” she asked his sweat-dampened neck. Her fingers teased the air above his nipple, and he shivered.

“More than okay,” he encouraged, want clear on his face as her fingers resumed their delicate play.

She loved this side of him. So receptive to her touch. So warm. So desperate. And only for her. If only this night could last forever.

She kissed up his jaw and to his lips while her hand switched to toy with his other nipple. His breath was now shuddering almost in time with the pumping of her hand. 

As she brushed a thumb over the tip of his erection, his hips bucked and he groaned, breaking their kiss. “Wait.”

Haruka’s fingers stilled. “Tokiya?”

He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and smiled breathlessly. “Do you still want to continue?”

She glanced at the condom in his hand and nodded. 

“How do you want to do this?” he asked, rubbing little circles across her tense shoulders.

Haruka bit her lower lip. “I want to be able to hold you.” She willed away the tremble in her voice, but he noticed it anyway.

Concern flashed in his eyes, and he crawled closer to pull her in his arms. “Hey,” he murmured, kissing the crown of her head, “what’s wrong?”

She shook her head. “It’s nothing.”

He huffed a little. “Haruka...”

“I don’t want this to end,” she confessed. Her voice was as small as the space between them. “I don’t want to go back to pretending.”

Tokiya cradled her face in his hands so he could see her watering eyes. He kissed away the unshed tears. “I know, my princess.” His thumb traced the curve of her cheek and down to her lips. “I would happily shout our love from the top of the Shining Tower. Every amazing, wonderful moment we’ve shared. I’d tell the world how much you mean to me.” He pecked her lips twice. “And if that’s what you want, then I will.”

Haruka giggled at his kisses and the idea, but shook her head. “No, I love you and STARISH too much for things to end now.”

Tokiya kissed her cheeks as she rubbed her hands over his stomach. 

“We’ll tell them one day. Soon, I hope. But I promise, I’m not going anywhere.” He nuzzled her nose. “I want to marry you when the time is right,” he whispered into the curve of her neck, so drunk on the taste of her sweet skin.

Haruka went still, her blush darkening. “Y-you do?”

Realizing what he’d revealed, the Tokiya pulled back in alarm. “I mean, if and when you want to, of course.”

“Yes.”

He blinked. “Pardon?”

“If you’re proposing, I accept,” she said. She bit her lower lip and looked at him. Her blush was as soft as the loving gaze in her eyes. 

Tokiya panicked just a little. “This isn’t how I planned it.”

Haruka’s smile widened. “You planned it?”

Tokiya sputtered and tried to hide his pink cheeks.

Haruka regained his attention with a forceful kiss. “I want you. I want to be your partner. Always.”

“I want that. So much.” Tokiya punctuated his thoughts with kisses before he leaned back. “I, uh, don’t have a ring for you, yet,” he worried.

“We can get rings when the others know,” she offered. “We can do this again officially at a later date.”

He let out a breath and couldn’t stop the smile tugging at his lips. “I can live with that. It’ll let me maintain the surprise I planned.”

Haruka beamed and then shifted, suddenly looking sheepish. “It might not be the right kind, but I have a ring for you now.”

He glanced down at her hands and flushed pink once more when he noticed the condom.

Covering his face with his hands, he laughed. “Now which one of us is spending too much time with Ren?”

Haruka floundered, but didn’t have long to worry because Tokiya slid one arm around her the small of her back as the other found her hand. He tugged her against his chest and kissed her senseless.

His lips were so familiar. Like her favorite melody. She rubbed her tongue against his, easily sinking into his touch. Haruka wasn’t necessarily one to believe in soulmates, but the way his lips fit so perfectly against hers made her wonder.

A few precious minutes passed before they came up for air.

“So,” he murmured, gently grinding himself against her. His voice carried a hint of mischief that only Haruka, and perhaps Otoya would ever detect. “How would my fiancée like to celebrate?” 

“Make love to me?” Haruka asked, already opening the foil of the condom.

“Gladly.”

Haruka giggled again as he kissed her cheeks and laid himself back on the pillows.

From her place atop his hips, she reached down, sliding the condom on with some assistance. 

She laid down on his chest, letting her fingers trail up his abs and finally wrap around his neck. 

Tokiya spread her legs with his hands and teased her clit with his fingers, coaxing more arousal from her waiting entrance.

He entered her with a finger first. The angle was awkward, but she still moaned as he curled it inside her with gentle strokes. 

“Tokiya....right there....”

When her panting grew louder, he slipped a second finger in, scissoring her tight walls with great care.

Haruka whined, her hips grinding back against his fingers. “Faster, please.”

Who was he to deny her? Hooking her leg over his arm, he used the new angle to thrust faster and faster. 

He used a third finger to tease her clit with every stroke of his hand. Haruka could feel herself dripping arousal onto his lap. 

Tokiya thrilled at the feeling of her walls as they fluttered and pulsed around his digits. She must be close. He let out a startled groan as her hips back rolled back, brushing his erection.

“Tokiya! I’m-ah!” Haruka cut herself off with a gasp as she came hard and fast, freezing as she held him like a vise. And then, just as fast, she went limp against him, gasping as the aftershock trembled throughout her body.

Tokiya used his left hand to stroke her hair while she trembled atop him. “That’s it. Good girl,” he murmured, nibbling on her ear.

He caressed her gently for a minute, letting her catch her breath.

She shifted, causing the tip of his erection brush her overstimulated clit. Haruka whimpered. Her arms tightened around his toned shoulders. “Tokiya...please. I need you.”

His fingers withdrew, and he brought them to his mouth where he licked them clean with a devious wink. “Delectable.”

Unable to maintain eye contact for fear of her cheeks catching fire, Haruka rested their cheeks together while he positioned himself at her entrance. She shivered when the cold lubricant on the condom kissed her heated center. 

“Are you ready?”

Haruka nodded, tightening her grip on his shoulders.

He claimed her lips as he thrust into her with one, fluid motion. His waiting mouth swallowed her cry.

Haruka’s breathing was ragged as she adjusted to him. She’d never felt so full. So connected. 

Tokiya let his head fall back on the pillow. Haruka felt even better than he’d imagined. It took more concentration than he’d admit to still his hips and wait.

Glancing up, he wiped away a stray tear she hadn’t noticed. “Are you alright, Love?”

She let out a breath as he began rubbing her back. “I’m alright. It’s not bad.”

He chuckled and traced her lips with his thumb. “Not bad is good. Let me know when you’re ready to continue.”

Haruka nibbled on his ear, pleasantly surprised by the way his involuntary shudder vibrated through her core. 

“Haruka-“ he warned.

“Don’t hold back anymore. Please.”

Dangerous words. He eagerly complied.

His hips rocked down, sliding out until only he was just barely joined with her. Before she could whine at the loss, he thrust back in, hard enough to push her further up his chest. 

Haruka moaned, her toes curling at the incredible feeling of his hips meeting against hers. 

“You feel so good,” he groaned, letting his eyes fall closed . 

His hands squeezed her rear as hers tangled in his hair. “Ah! Tokiya!”

It didn’t take long for him to find a rhythm. In and out. In and out. With each thrust, he pulled her hips down in time to meet his own. 

Haruka began matching his pace, shifting back until their lovemaking was a song composed of skin on skin, short breaths, harsh moans, and the creaking of the mattress. 

Tokiya watched her face above him. Her cheeks were dark, and her eyes squeezed shut. The lips he so loved to kiss were parted as his name escaped them. She was so hot and wet and wanting, and all for him. 

She threw her head back and moaned his name until it didn’t sound like a word anymore. A hymn. A praise. A plea. 

His lips latched onto her bare neck, being careful not to mar the pale skin. Their secret wasn’t ready to be shared. Not yet. 

“Tokiya!”

He could feel her pulse racing beneath his lips. Faster than his thrusts. His own heavy breathing sounded louder than the groaning of the mattress. He was in heaven. He never wanted this to end. Never wanted to let go. Never wanted to be apart from her. 

And yet, he could feel the climax building in his core. “Haruka, I can’t hold on much longer,” he ground out as her walls squeezed around him.

She cracked open one amber eye to meet his gaze. “I’m close,” she assured as the melody of their hips grew erratic. “Ah! Please...Just a little more.”

He pulled her down for a sloppy kiss as they frantically raced toward the edge. 

He worried he was being too rough, and yet he couldn’t bring himself to slow his hips in their brutal pace.

Tokiya came with a long moan, snapping his hips so hard against her that Haruka couldn’t do much but follow him with a climax of her own. She clung to him as her hips shuddered, riding out the wave of pleasure until she collapsed on his chest, gasping for air.

When Haruka started to catch her breath, she realized Tokiya was tracing music notes across her back with gentle fingers. 

Giggling, she pulled herself up, grabbed his cheeks, and kissed him soundly. “That was wonderful.”

He smiled against her lips. “I agree.”

Haruka bit her cheek. “I’d love to do it again soon.”

Tokiya’s lips parted in a startled laugh. “You are going to be the death of me.”

She nuzzled his nose. “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too.” He brushed a strand of hair away from her sticky face and pulled her in for more delicate kisses.

When the clock indicated it was time to get dressed, it took a few minutes to find all of their discarded clothing. They couldn’t help laughing about it, especially when they found his boxers almost entirely across the room.

Haruka knelt behind Tokiya on the bed as he pulled his socks back on. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek, making him blush even after what they had done. “Thank you for tonight,” she murmured into his ear. 

His smile grew as she nibbled his earlobe. “Thank you for coming with me,” he replied, leaning his head back so she could steal his lips.

It wasn’t long until they were gently bumping along on the subway headed home toward the dorms. 

Tokiya had tried not to take too much joy in the subtle wobble of Haruka’s legs when they had walked back to the station.

Now, Haruka’s head rested on his shoulder, and, after a quick glance around the mostly empty car, he leaned down to place a kiss atop her head. 

After texting the rest of the band to ask for dinner requests, they stopped to pick up the take-out order on the way to the Master Course.

When they neared the property, Tokiya stopped and glanced down the empty street. He pulled Haruka into the shadows of a bus stop to claim a last few kisses. 

“I’m yours,” he murmured into her neck as his breath drifted like a white cloud from his lips.

“Mine,” she agreed, running her hand through his hair and kissing his forehead. 

“Soon,” he promised as he straightened to his full height. 

Haruka didn’t have to ask what he meant as he kissed her gloved hand and pulled away. 

The foyer was pleasantly warm when they entered. 

“We’re back!” Tokiya called as he and Haruka walked separately toward the dining area.

“Nanami! Tokiya! Welcome home!” Otoya called as he finished setting the table.

“Geez, what took you so long?” Syo huffed as he set a pitcher of water among the dishes. “We’re starving here.”

“Sorry!” Haruka rushed to say. “We had to wait longer than we thought at the restaurant.” Not exactly a lie...

Syo ruffled her hair. “I’m only teasing, Nanami.”

“Haru-chan!” Natsuki swept her into a hug. “How was your day? I saw the cutest bird today and I thought of you.”

Tokiya tried to suppress his irritation. “Shinomiya-san, perhaps you should put Nanami-san down.”

“Oh, sorry!”

Haruka waved off his worry with a halfhearted laugh. “I had a lovely day, thank you.”

Ren, Masato, and Cecil were the last to shuffle into the dining room.

“Welcome home, Lady, Icchi.”

Masato helped Syo pass out the food.

Cecil stretched, clearly wiping away the sleep from his eyes. “Haruka, I thought you would have been home earlier.”

“Sorry about that. I had a few things to do,” she offered, trying not to look at Tokiya.

Ren’s eyes narrowed as he took his seat next to Tokiya. He caught a wiff of Haruka’s perfume and tried to hide both his jealousy and his leer. “I’m sure you had your hands full.”

Tokiya and Haruka simultaneously choked, giving Ren all the confirmation he needed as their cheeks darkened to red.

“Nanami!” Otoya and Syo called out in worry.

“Ichinose, are you alright?” Masato asked, curiously.

Tokiya turned to glare at Ren when his coughing fit subsided. “I’m perfectly fine, thank you.”

Haruka sipped at some of the tea Cecil had offered and waved off the worry of the younger boys. “I’m alright,” she assured.

Her eyes met Tokiya’s across the table, and she quickly hid her flaming cheeks behind her hair. “I’m perfectly fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
